Gait characteristics are well-known and are measured to determine various aspects of how an individual walks, such as velocity, stride length, cadence, stride variability, for example. Although gait characteristics have been measured and monitored, to determine or predict the onset of one or more physical complications, the conventional use of measuring and monitoring gait characteristics has several drawbacks.
Conventional gait monitoring techniques are conducted by a qualified medical practitioner of a patient/resident in a medical center or treatment facility. However, based on resource and/or cost constraints, these gait monitoring techniques may only be conducted for specific circumstances, such as on a yearly or quarterly basis, or upon the determination of a health or safety event with the patient/resident, such as the occurrence of a fall, for example.
It would be advantageous to provide a system which addresses the shortcomings of the conventional gait monitoring techniques, to alleviate the resource and/or cost constraints, such that the gait monitoring may be conducted without the occurrence of such specific circumstances.